


Reflection

by acclaimedwriter



Category: Casualty (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 22:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acclaimedwriter/pseuds/acclaimedwriter
Summary: Do you remember the episode when Ethan Hardy discovered he'd inherited the faulty gene from his birth mum? The same gene that causes Huntington's Disease. These are Ethan's words as he reflects on coming to terms with his diagnosis.
Kudos: 5





	Reflection

I often wonder if I did the right thing, by testing myself for Huntington’s Disease. A simple blood test that required me to undergo six to twelve month worth of counselling to prepare myself for the results. It doesn’t prepare you though… I don’t think anything could prepare you for the reality if you join the exclusive club.

A club you don’t want to be part of.

I have Huntington’s Disease.

Knowing what my future entails, fills me with a sense of anxiety and dread. I know, at some stage in my life, I will develop the symptoms of this disease. Whether those symptoms appear now, a week, a month or a year from now, doesn’t really matter because one thing is for certain, I will develop the condition.

It will rob me of my speech, my ability to walk, to function, to eat… I will no longer be me, but a shell of the person I am. It will rob me of my future, the future of my children, the future of my wife.

I regret testing myself for this disease. I regret knowing because the time I have left symptom-free, it has a hold of me. It grips me and my mind, every possible symptom and I wonder if this is it. Is this the day Huntington’s comes to visit?

I have Huntington’s Disease.

And I’m not ready to die…


End file.
